Never Forgetting Day
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: SEQUEL TO My Angel in the Battlefied. It's Seto and Serenity's wedding day and both of them are preparing for it but on the day that it happens can Seto pour out his feelings to Serenity in front of a crowed! Find out by Reading and Reviewing!
1. Before the Wedding

Never Forgetting Day

Chapter 1

Night Before the Wedding

A was peaceful night in New Domino City but our favorite couple was in bed thinking about tomorrow. "Mokuba go to bed or I'll have Wheeler be my best man tomorrow!" Seto yelled from his room. "Not if you'll tell me where your honeymoon is gonna be." Mokuba wined holding his brother's legs begging his older brother to tell him. Seto sighed then carried Mokuba to his room and tucking him in. "So are you gonna tell me or what? asked Mokuba.

Seto smiled then said "I don't think so." Mokuba pouted a bit but gave up. "Have you thought up your wedding vows yet?" Mokuba asked hopeful that his brother got something done besides the company's work. "I'm still working on that kid." Seto answered as he layed out Mokuba's tuxedo.

Mokuba was glad that Seto was trying to work on his love speech. "Well good night Mokie I'll see you tomorrow." Seto said as he was leaving the room.

"Seto wait could you show me your tuxedo, I promise to go to sleep if you do." Mokuba said as he gave his brother the puppy dog eyes. "Follow me." Seto said as Mokuba followed him to his room. Meanwhile at the Wheeler Residence Serenity and Mai was working on Serenity's dress. "Things will be fabulous at your wedding Serenity!" Mai said as she worked on the strings. "I know I'd Joey promise me he wouldn't say anything for the hold your peace thing." Serenity said as she giggled. "Don't worry Serenity I'll make sure he doesn't say anything tomorrow." Mai promised her with an evil grin on her face.

Serenity was curious on how Mai was gonna keep Joey quiet but she knew it would be funny. "Mai I've already asked Tea to be the flower girl so I want you to be the Bride's Maid is that alright with you?" Serenity asked sheepishly. Mai screamed in delight having Joey wake up from his nap on the couch. "I wonder what's going on in there?" Joey thought. "Thank you Serenity I always wanted to be the Bride's Maid Who has Kaiba picked to be the Best Man?" asked Mai.

"I think you already know his choice to carry the ring." Serenity said sarcasticly. "Mokuba." Serenity and Mai said in usion.

"Of course Roland and that other guy will be there also but their job is to keep the press away."said Serenity. "Well I'll tell you the truth Ren I always thought I was gonna be the first girl in the gang to get married but this works too." Mai said shrugging. "Don't worry Mai I'm sure Joey will purpose to you soon." Serenity said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I hope he does it soon I don't know how long I can stay single." said Mai. Both girls laughed ten Serenity hung the dress up in the closet.

"As soon as I throw those flowers we'll know for sure who's getting married next." Serenity said pretending to flowers at the invisible crowed. Mai laughed as she caught the invisible flowers.

"Well thanks for helping me Mai this was fun." Serenity said as she led her to her door. "Your welcome, hey I'll make sure to put the remote in the fridge so Joey can go to bed early." Mai said as she giggled. Serenity laughed remembering that silly memory. As Mai walked to the exit door to the hall she saw Joey snoring on the couch. "I know I won't let my soon to be husband sleep on the couch on our wedding night." Mai slammed the door waking the blonde. "Wow look at the time I better go to be before Ren kills me." Joey said as he made a beline towards his room.

Back at the Kaiba Mansion Seto was laying in bed thinking about tomorrow. "Things are gonna change, tomorrow I'll be Married to the most beautiful girl in my life and I'll bet I know who else will be their "Mother." Seto kept talking to himself until he fell asleep. In Mokuba's room Mokuba was laying in bed thinking about how he was gonna keep an eye on not just his brother's ring but Serenity's as well. "Alright rings your not getting away from me I mean it!" Mokuba yelled as he jumped on his bed making the silly promise. "Mokuba, who are you talking to!" Seto yelled to Mokuba. "Nobody Seto!" Mokuba yelled back then tucked himself in. "Just you wait rings your not getting out of my sight tomorrow." Mokuba whispered to himself then fell asleep.

A/N:Well that was a silly chapter. Well here's the story we've been waiting for! Who knows what will happen next! Joey and Tristan devouring the food or Serenity and Seto getting nervous or Mokuba losing the rings! Who knows! Please Review.


	2. Getting Ready

Never Forgetting Day

Chapter 2

Getting Ready

The next day was a hassle for both Seto and Serenity they had everything ready except themselves. At the Bride's room Serenity's nerves began to rise. "Don't worry Serenity things will be alright, right Tea?" Mai said to Serenity as she turned to Tea. "Yeah things will be awesome!" Tea answered putting a thumbs up to her friend.

Serenity sighed hoping that her friends were right. "Have you guys seen Joey,Yugi or Tristan?" Serenity asked her friends. "Their suppose to be at the groom's door standing guard for press but I bet I know where Joey and Tristan are." Tea said with a smirk on her face. Meanwhile at the buffet table Joey and Tristan were sampling the food. "This is awesome!" Tristan said with his mouth full. Joey nodded in agreement as he swallowed the food. You're right Tristan the chief did cook the food very well, even the cake looks awesome." Joey said pointing to the wedding cake.

Joey and Tristan stopped sampling the food and headed to the groom's dressing room. "You look awesome Seto." Mokuba said as he kept an eye on the beautiful diamond rings on the pillow. "Mokuba, those rings are not going anywhere!" Seto said as he watched his little brother from the mirror. "Please Seto, have you seen"Tangled Ever After?" Mokuba asked sarcastically .

Seto laughed at Mokuba's comment then answered "Mokie, you are not that horse or that carnelian I'm sure you'll keep the rings safe and sound."

Mokuba laughed then asked "Have you finished your wedding vows yet?" Seto chuckled nervously then answered "I'm almost finished." Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest as Yugi and the other boys came in. "I can't believe you didn't finish it!" Mokuba said as he shook his head. "What did you not finish Kaiba?" Yugi asked curiously. "Seto didn't finish his wedding vows." Mokuba answered as he slipped off the couch.

"I won't let you ruin this day for my little sister, why didn't you finish it!" Joey asked outraged. "Usually when you have something important to do you would finish it what's up?" asked Tristan. "Well I haven't done something like this before, Guzaburo had always said love was for the weak and I never was at a wedding before so I have no idea what to say." Seto answered rubbing the back of his neck. "Wedding Vows are like the same thing as wedding proposal but you don't ask the question." said Yugi. "So do what you did with the proposal just don't ask the question." Tristan advised the groom.

Seto was getting confused but he knew what they were talking about. "Since when do you know these kind of things ?" Seto asked the boys.

They shrugged as they drank a soda. "Just tell her whats in your heart Seto." Mokuba advised as he began to hand Seto the paper and pencil he had put down earlier. Seto sighed then said " Fine but I want the rest of you to get out." he said as he was meaning the three boys on the couch. "But what if we want to hear it?" asked Joey. Seto growled under his breath meaning that Yugi have them dragged out. When the three boys did leave Seto began to think on it very hard. Mokuba plopped down on the couch so he could let his brother think in peace encase he needed him.

A/N:Okay I know this chapter was short but forgive me this plot is a tough one to think about. Unlike the others that were challenging but easy. I'm like Seto I've never been to a wedding either but I've see them on TV. Please Review!


	3. Wedding Vow Trouble

Never Forgetting Day

Chapter 3

Wedding Vow Trouble

As Seto sat in his chair looking at the piece of paper thinking what he should say to Serenity. "Forget the stupid vow I'll just go with the priest's words. He then looked at the clock trying to find out what time it was. "Only a few hours to go might as well either go for a walk or take a nap." Seto thought to himself. Mokuba was sleeping on the couch. He was waiting for Seto to get done with his speech but fell asleep instead. Seto smiled at his sleeping brother on the couch then took off his trench coat and covered him up.

He then left the room and was going for a walk until Roland spotted him. "Sir where are you going?" asked Roland. "I'm going for a walk make sure no one enters this church except for the priest." Seto said as he was holding the door to the outside world. "Yes sir." Roland said as he stood near the door. Seto exited the church and started towards the park. "What should I say to her when I make her vow?" Seto thought as he sat on the park bench having the question go over his head. "Just tell what's in your heart Seto." Mokuba's voice echoed in his head.

That's it I'll tell her how much she means to me, how she has changed me so much." Seto thought to himself triumphantly. "I just can't believe it took me about five hours to think of this." Seto began to walk back to the church when a voice began to sound in his head that made him wince. "Don't do this Seto you will end up weak and helpless forever." Guzaburo yelled in his head. "I won't listen to you, Serenity doesn't make me weak in fact ever since I met her she has given me the strength to live everyday unlike you who has kept putting me down ever since you adopted me, you shall never bother me ever again!" Seto thought to Guzaburo.

Guzaburo began to fade away again leaving Seto sigh of relief. A few minutes later he was entering his room again but this Mokuba was awake putting his tuxedo on.

"Mokuba, I finally found out what I'm gonna say to her." Seto said as he got undressed to put on his tuxedo. "What's that Seto Mokuba asked excitedly. Seto laughed at Mokuba's hyperness then asked "How much candy did you have today?" Mokuba turned to Seto then said "I had no candy today." Seto shook his head. "Well I'm gonna tell her how much she means to me and tell her she gives me strength everyday." Mokuba smiled. He was so glad that his big brother could finally live a happy life with Serenity. A question began to wonder in his mind as he smirked.

"What are you smirking about Mokuba?" Seto asked as he watch his brother from the mirror. "Oh nothing." Mokuba said as he began to laugh at the silly question that would embarrass both Seto and Serenity. "Stupid bow tie!" Seto said as he was trying to get the tie to work with him. "I'll help you Seto." Mokuba said as he got off the couch to help his brother. "There, can't have you looking like Joey now can we." Mokuba said as he let go of the bow tie. Outside the grooms door Joey yelled "I heard that!" Mokuba laughed as he yelled back "Sorry Joey I'm trying to humor Seto."

Seto looked in the mirror being pleased of Mokuba. "Thanks Moki." Seto said as he hugged his brother. "No worries bro, you'll be thanking me one day." Mokuba said as he was heading out the door to check on some things.

A/N:There's chapter 3 we are getting close to the wedding. I'm starting to think that this story will only have 5 chapters I'm not sure but we'll see how it goes.


	4. Picking the Flower

Never Forgetting Day

Chapter 4

Choosing the Flower

In the Bride's room Serenity was finishing up getting ready. "Serenity I've was wondering why you have blue roses for your bouquet." Tea said as she handed the flowers to her. "Well I'll tell you." serenity said as she put her veil on her head.

_Serenity and Seto were sitting beside the garden trying to pick a flower for the wedding. "How about a tulip?" Seto asked as he handed her one. Serenity shook her head then said "I was thinking more of a Rose." Seto frowned he wasn't much into roses because it reminded him of his mother too much. Serenity saw the sad face on he was wearing then asked "What's wrong?" Seto shook his head telling her it was nothing then tried picking another flower before she said anything but Serenity grabbed his hand before he could bend down. "Seto tell me why you don't like roses." Serenity said as she looked into his blue eyes. Seto tried to look away but her hand turned him back to her. "Please Seto." Serenity pleaded him to tell her. "Well it just brings back to many memory's I don't want to remember."Seto stated sadly as he looked at the ground. "What's wrong with your memory's?" asked Serenity. "My mother." he whispered hoping she didn't hear him. "Oh Seto I'm sorry I picked that I didn't know it reminded you of your mother." Serenity said as she remembered back in the past when Seto told her how he lost his parents in a fire. "Well we can pick something else." she said as her smile returned trying to cheer him up. "No we can pick a rose but I'd like for it to be a different color." said Seto. "Your mothers favorite color was red right?" she asked as she gave him the rose. Seto nodded sadly. "Got any specific color you like?" he asked her as his smile returned to his face. "Not really, I like all colors." Serenity said as she twirled the flower with her fingers. "Alright will make it blue. He answered as he got up. Serenity giggled knowing he would say that. "What's so funny?" he asked as he helped her off the ground. "Oh nothing." she said as they both walked back to the mansion to have lunch with Mokuba._

"So he picked the color and you picked the flower?" asked Mai. Serenity nodded then answered "The rose was my favorite flower so we both mixed in our ideas." Mai and Tea nodded telling her that they understood now. "That's so romantic, I hope Yugi and I do the same thing, that is if he ever purposes to me." Tea said as she swung her legs back and forth on the floor. Serenity and Mai laughed at Tea's comment. "She's right that's an amazing story but after the wedding where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" asked Mai. "He hasn't told me yet."

"So it's a surprise." suggested Mai. Serenity nodded then continued to look at the beautiful flowers. "To tell you guys the truth It's a tradition in the Wheeler family." Serenity answered as she looked at her friends. "Really?" asked Tea. Serenity nodded sadly remembering Seto's words. "Well lets go have a snack before the wedding starts I'm hungry and I can't have my stomach growling during the wedding." Both Tea and Serenity laughed as they both followed Mai to the buffet table.

A/N:Sorry this was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Most Treasured Possesion

Never Forgetting Day

Chapter 5

Most Treasured Possession

Serenity sat in a chair waiting for Mai and Tea to finish their snack. She wasn't hungry but usually people don't have snacks before the wedding except for Tristan and Joey. It was like men had two huge stomachs when it came to food but it seemed Yugi, Seto and Mokuba were the only normal guys in the group that were not acting like pigs. Serenity took off her veil til the wedding so her head wouldn't fall to her shoulder if she fell asleep waiting for her friends. Her necklaces fell out of her dress when she bent down to fix one of her shoes. The necklaces was a duel card like Mokuba's and Seto's but hers had a beautiful blue chain around her neck.

Serenity clutched it in her hand as tough it was gonna break if it reached the floor. _"Here Serenity I want you to have this." Seto said as he handed the necklace and closing her hand with her fingers, The couple was sitting by a lake looking at the sky watching the stars shine. "Why are you giving me this Seto you already proposed?" Serenity asked him looking at the beautiful necklace he made for her in confusion. "Well if I get caught up in business in some other country and you are starting to miss me you can always look inside." Seto said rubbing the back of his neck. Serenity opened the locket and saw a picture Seto kissing her on the cheek. "I love it, can you help put it on?" Serenity replied as her face began to light up showing her pretty smile Seto always loved. "Sure."said Seto. Serenity handed him the necklace then lifted her long auburn hair so it didn't get caught in the necklace. _

Serenity came back to reality seeing her friends finishing their snack. "You sure you don't want to try anything?" Tea asked as she pointed to the food.

"I'm sure besides I'd like to save some room for that cake I keep hearing about." Serenity said as her eyes began to twinkle like little stars. Yugi , Joey and Tristan walked up to the girls. "Ren you look awesome in that dress!" Joey said observing her dress. "Thanks Joey, I appreciate that." Serenity said as she put her hand to her lips trying not to laugh at her brother making a be-line for the buffet table. Yugi and the other girls shook their heads at the blonde knowing their friends appetite.

They turned their attention back to the subject about the wedding. "Is Mokuba still with Kaiba?" asked Tea. The boys nodded at them. "He's still helping Kaiba with his speech." Yugi said as he pointed to the groom's dressing room. "They've been at it a long time." said Tristan. Joey nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the groom's dressing room the Kaiba Brothers were finishing up Seto's wedding vow. "This speech sounds beautiful Seto I can imagine Serenity's expression." Mokuba said as he handed the piece of paper back to his brother. "Yeah but the hard part is memorizing and saying it in front of a crowed." Seto said as he slumped in his chair.

Mokuba frowned he knew Seto was good at speeches but not this kind of speech. Sure it would be easy if it was one of his famous Kaiba Corporation speeches but not this one. This speech was a love speech. "Come on Seto it took you hours to think up this kind of stuff are you just gonna throw it away?" asked Mokuba. Seto shook his head. His brother was right he worked on it to hard for this day he couldn't ruin it for Serenity. "You're right Mokie but I can't say a love speech in front of a crowed!" Seto yelled hoping the others didn't hear him back outside. "Sure you can Seto I'll help you." The boys began to recite the speech. They wouldn't stop until they got it right!

A/N:There's chapter 5 please review.


	6. Nervousness

Never Forgetting Day

Chapter 6

Nervousness

There was only a few minutes until the wedding would start but everyone but the bride and groom were excited. "Let me fix your bow tie Seto." Mokuba said as he had his brother bend down to his level. "So are you excited that you are gonna marry Serenity in a few minutes?" Mokuba asked after he finished fixing his brother's bow tie. Seto didn't answer he didn't want Mokuba to know that his big strong brother was nervous for such a silly thing.

Mokuba looked at his dashing distinguished brother wanting him to smile on his big day. "Come on Seto smile you got to for Serenity!" said Mokuba.

"Mokie, I can't go out there, for ounce in my life I'm scared of this wedding." Seto said as he pointed to the door and slid in his seat. "Well you love Serenity don't you?" Mokuba asked as he sat next to his brother trying to convince him to go out to the alter. "I do Mokie it's just..." Seto trialed off knowing his brother would finish his sentence for him. "You don't want to say your vow in front of people that will realize that you're weak?"

Seto nodded trying to get his confidence back by smiling. "Seto if you love her you will let others see your weakness." Mokuba said as he made a stern face at Seto. "What?" Seto asked confused. Mokuba sighed he wished he didn't have to make this speech but he had no choice if he wanted to save his brother from being alone in the world. "Seto getting married means you have to commit your life to her you have to give up everything which includes your pride, you have to protect her, love her and also helping her out in her situation that's what the vows are about getting married to the one you love means throwing everything you ounce held in the past." Mokuba said as he was giving Seto the strong speech. "Since when did you learn all this?" Seto asked shocked that Mokuba knew all this.

"That's not the point Seto, the point is you love Serenity and you're ready to give up everything to her!" Mokuba said as his face became more serious.

Seto understood what Mokuba was saying but he didn't know how Mokuba learned this kind of stuff. "Okay Mokuba has been watching to much of Disney movies I swear the stuff he watches make him seem more smarter." Seto thought As he watched Mokuba finish his speech.

"Thanks Mokie, you made me feel better I think." Seto said as he hugged Mokuba making Mokuba smile then ask. "Are you ready now?" Seto nodded then both brother headed towards the door having Mokuba carry the rings. "You be careful with those rings Mokuba we can't have a wedding without the rings." Mokuba nodded promising him that he would.

In the bride's room Serenity was fixing her dress but all of a sudden she began to feel upset about the most important day of her life. "Are you ready Serenity?" Mai asked with excitement in her voice. Serenity shook her head then plopped down on the couch. "Uh, I think something's on her mind Mai." Tea whispered to Mai in her ear.

Mai and Tea then sat by Serenity on the couch. "What's the matter hon?" Mai asked as she put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm scared, I am not sure if he'll say "I Do." Serenity answered as she looked at the locket Seto had gave her. Tea saw the picture that Serenity was looking at then answered "Of course he'll say "I Do" he really loves you, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Tea said in excitement. Mai face-palmed this was not a good time for excitement. "Tea is right Serenity he does I mean when he looks at you he doesn't give you the cold shoulder, his eyes brighten up I really think you made the ice in his eyes go away for good." said Mai.

Serenity looked up from the picture then said in a cheerful voice "I guess you're right." Tea and Mai nodded then helped Serenity fix up her dress.

"Now go get married to the guy of your dreams!" Tea said as she picked up the basket of flowers then followed the two girls out.

A/N:Sorry for the long update it has been a busy week! Anyway the wedding is the next chapter so start squaling!


	7. I'm Finally Getting Married

Never Forgetting Day

Chapter 7

I'm Finally Getting Married

Seto took his place at the alter beside the priest waiting for his bride. "I can't believe I'm standing in a church getting married it's unbelievable !" Seto thought as the song "Here Comes the Bride" started. The doors were opened then Mokuba started walking down the isle carrying the two rings on a pillow. Ounce Mokuba took his place by his brother he took a look at his brother. "He doesn't seem to be nervous, looks like my pep talk did the trick." thought Mokuba. Tea then made her way down the isle throwing blue roses on the floor. "Well I'm not that bad being a flower girl I hope Serenity doesn't get nervous again she would be upset if Kaiba saw her crying." Tea took her seat beside Yugi then everyone turned to the end of the alter to see Serenity come in.

Serenity Made her way down the isle looking straight ahead to see her love watching and smiling at her. "I'm finally having my dream come true." Serenity thought as Joey tightened his grip on her arm. "Joey, you're suppose to let me go now." Serenity whispered in her brothers ear. "Uh, oh right," Joey said nervously then sat beside Mai crying on his girlfriend's shoulder quietly. Seto joined hands with Serenity as the priest began his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler now before we start is there anyone here who does not agree that these two should be married may they speak now or shall forever hold their peace."

Joey didn't say anything he was just crying silently with Tristan. "Now we shall the Wedding Vows." the priest said then said the groom's vow wanting Seto to repeat it._ "I Seto Kaiba, take thee Serenity Wheeler, to be my lawful weeded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse for richer for poorer , in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and til death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my troth."_ Seto finished then the priest wanted Serenity to repeat after him._ "I Serenity Wheeler, take thee Seto Kaiba, to be my lawful weeded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, til death death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my troth."_ Seto then gets the ring from the pillow then placing it on her finger saying "_With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee: In the name of the Father, of the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen."_

The priest then closed his book saying "You may now kiss the bride.." Seto held both of Serenity's arms then both of them kissed.

Later at the banquet hall Seto was getting the knife for both of them to cut the cake. Serenity held the knife with Seto's hand on top of hers. They then cut through the knife having them both feed each others cake. After everyone ate the cake Serenity sat down in a chair having Seto remove her shoes then replacing them with different shoes. The then made their way to the dance floor having their first dance. "Here Mokuba plug this in with the stereo." Seto said handing Mokuba his iPod.

As Mokuba was heading to the stereo Seto said to Serenity with sencerness in his voice. "Serenity , I tried really hard to to make my love speech but instead I ended up with a song so listen cause the song's lyrics is how I really feel about you." Seto said then took her hand to the dance floor as the crowed began to be silent. Mokuba pushed the button having the song start.

_"Waiting for the sunrise_

_ waiting for the day, waiting,_

_ You know you want me to be,_

_ You know my heart is heavy_

_ and the hurt is deep, when I _

_ feel like giving up you're_

_ reminding me."_

_ "Sure we all fall down_

_ sometimes, when I hit_

_ the ground! Lift me up _

_ when I can't see your heart_

_ is all that I need, your carries_

_ me so I'm letting go._

The song continued then another part came that had Serenity in tears as she looked at him

"_I know I'm not perfect_

_ I know I make mistakes,_

_ I know that I let you_

_ down but you love_

_ me the same and when_

_ I'm surrounded, when I_

_ lose my way, when I'm_

_ crying out and falling_

_ down, you_

_ are there when I am _

_ weak, you are there _

_ when I can't see, your _

_ heart is all that I _

_ need._

Later the song finished having Serenity cry. "Now that you know how I feel know this you and Mokuba will only be the only ones in my heart." Seto said as he felt Serenity hug him still crying tears of Joy. "Seto, I can't believe how much you have changed for me." Serenity thought as the music stopped. Mokuba walked up to the couple " I have a question." Mokuba asked waiting for the couple to respond before he continued. "Yes Mokuba?" asked Seto. "Are you guys planning to have any kids?" Mokuba asked with a goofy smile on his face. The couple looked at each other having both of them blush and Joey spit out his drink. "We haven't decided yet Mokie." Serenity said as she said messed up his hair. "Ah nuts!" Mokuba said as he snapped his fingers. Both of them laughed smiling at each other.

A/N:That's the last chapter. The song that Seto chose was "Lift me up." There's a tribute to Seto and Serenity with this song look it up on YouTube! So please review telling me what you think and what should come next.


End file.
